Ice Cream Trips
by coloredbluewriting
Summary: Jade has always given in to Cat, even when the redhead is asking for every flavor possible. Cade, if you squint. Short one-shot.
WPC=#### ##########`#####*# #D%# X1h tem# q #Q- 3 # #5 x8 ? 9# :# Gv K ௰ g . A !/ I 7 ; e Ed # ## C # N t[ qh W a` ["# { #F # ;#w #j JUb #J# #) ##A T# # O ކ W # = ]4 ;y# # B ] ## H lǡ R #5 E B# s `J#,I f (#ȼ# - i5 $" 2ؕ % # j6 #U # jP L j # #ql#8#J KU#df,g {#h m Y1JZd' $ q v9s 3 #$0# إ" խ8 -= \ t 7 x7a \Y# w b#i B Q - #Kmt #g b ; #̇9llD #|m #_Z ݲ͛ rK### 8 # L d u 6 "M6FW r #Mz # #L #` O J##U ÷t , C + p 2eB#S ) / Hٜ # c[} 2WabV ##b V ) S #P } =A #FE 8 # ,ǝ # {i!M] ) L &x& z ## o z # P * # Ʌx 4?m# I# EVa#{# 8 9q zW#qU| T V # .h KoR . t## w =9%#Ҵ # 7 lQ 6Ϋ# E #u` :A# [ # e| # } HQ u B /C#eY z #w J [_#8 ֱ F# #0# 0 z * 5 2 ְ D Ҵzb ˗ޖ t ' U b v m ^uJ L=6\\# mr #xs D # o e u#eh Z6 b h K- i Y}X {# j~ B\ # x ro#[ ## YC # # Gp1ޱ 0 2{ Y#gS- Vn' ( q# {J;# 19 . #a Oip %| Q= . H 3) p # c r (=RN3 X . H # # # r (T H L#V0 # c #=RN30!p HI$mm N #5 Ϩ# s?#s 4Ek 8 #_ jVܧ +W 8m## #Fd# a 7u# 3 # ę#2z J# Ѷ ##] \Ũmx { GT# #+ / +1 ZK #V# ##8#+ 9E Uj# #Z B # _ ٸ-# P SW Q N !eG J C \ a " F $n R 6 # !# #)% N #[] u& dv`z q ë 6г r #[# ( *?{ w {ݝZh &3 z 5# Cq # , z Hl# | Z` N y {xb7 # # I # IW 3# `= t # 9 Ξ# ݸ=.SOUjV Ϯ = # C & Dʰ 9 ##ю VTmY. " ! h k o##9 #Z X . x # # I % u # # 9#s k b# s I 9? z8G ڜ ki m J # # . S\ r#(m# L T 3= f ## &eJ{ cݙ # ֡8+O # H#n #ƭ # Fm E# P##V 8 dt J # # #d w O#\ H #59 }u( #$0D\ ڝ* 'D # ( g # S 5T |Q%c b Ţk T `] 1O #W# [ `A.!r 2:z ? ^r IM# O S# q| #1$ : I9 6A E #J ʧS #MQm1 :]6 ;#ۑ s d8 4B G& e # *#m # #!.ص# r# k K { }Y#E g!V ̝ P ¤n 偮;5$3de Գ( ū l yY|*# I #PfF # 4 #K) ɱJ#9 A -d0m* \ #X! Zk Z?) [ #8 d # Yɺ # A - x 2P S h r i8=\\* n +6 O# y ##4 ҂ # ? 7#s q #7W = #{ 3 h ^## f AR #% m RT s# # G ~*#kO, /K#h 7 N #4j #a1ǳ # #`h; ڇ # bL h[y F# Ó̪D _ # 9 ./ O *` 2 Ȫ S # yr 8 ( w M##c#l A 4 M uڢ# `c# ' ] # x# # ~_## 䭋 TfʠX_ N \ w # X#E4B z j ، c ; lF: #{ A+ ůz #т cq # s #+ ˅J\ l 3U t 0 J] # #%˕r׀ i6T O4N # s b (q M# Y N# niˌ # N#lL L # D##Zd#J?; 3" y vyb sҺ]t# _ ] # a # . mM.#H r= W t ^R y~bL *G%#O\ w;i_+lȅ ǁX#z # \Q A P :In v{R ds k\ Z# k a yW L9 k ,XRm ^ F d B "# #C1 /d X O9 # J :quErq C ܞwIȏr 3 'D IOI (#w^Ô !# {St: 3nX K p ڬu# _ r#. - #8 * # $ Zt y9ݛg# W Z j v #[ % +# {Q }; je 3 x 9 # ҵn #1 D dK ՛ ## ,&'jUǔ, hga% C #1m ` _ #n1( Y + # j \ ŉ]G M#J ~FT Y O# y#ml`X j NN 6! ; ݽRY 0 ³ ʶ J Y #5 #ha bvQ# # y#3 #F= % ) N # M# * # # ; "K ; h F g h wI ) 5S2# Z g 9 D # [ e" T #o A~ Z p 0 V # ~ s~] x # Ū ;#m r nh 3 #! T9K "#Wr }8[mhS\\#~vն3 a U)# ##U x# s 2/ - - ԥ#P 'j zA YxS# # ՙ# ]N:} xi5 d B 5k+# =r E#J a#o E} ڦ _I# r# F ]ԈV 9 [ ! # sߨu * 6ly g (8n ^ ; # *% , X# }RȣI5 D x ^|w )lM N`U #v |V" UAޮ z#( , F # #9#? jX? Г ? ؋J # ;j P2D- &M)! # { G#Iy# Ufg u2 #J 묰 ;##Zi ѳ !#_Nw 0 ## a # c #2 w # #_ a C w] W . X 3) `V e. 1 # \x". H #7w j . ᑚ y / ܕ # #G # w 2 A ?#؈ tTW#8 c 2g G&%57w 樬h ##~w N#÷# [# o#ʣ -# v #4c#o) # Ù mh 4f X 5 Tc T m 8 # # # m% g #H9za#k ^ # #y# #_ Hl#F mϓ l0ڙ # U/#} (## ?d# 9 ǅ ¼ %"9gAB ,h#' ##d#U b, ZVX f 肇 )Yؔ ~p^ Bxf 9+~- X P n K Z+ ## T# z# [ 0 O#yK l #}L #Ε=\\#O Cy# Q-. ^F l# ~ i\ nH x B ##YXۻ##ΆH # # "W|22 #bn aMԕ gg P #ȟgk ,/ b 0 ###y#{+k z a ## m E 4 #.槰 F ##G# V o #L ȴ Z #9 t ؞ H * Y g d#0/F#% *`dX t#= #a~ ]kˠ"px jqH #} , & | !8# P3 ڧV# XQ t# y# q## } 3 t br}GZ Ʒ;ob##N #X # fa F? bI T a # d ) C "לA##u銀 M ? v 6 T W o o L #x EW Z w F ## ӪU)N # t Vpr Y h j # U^fɖG# Y # b#W" # p5 e # rĺ #ot~K |j fjyŰ Y-#L j Բf h;#0 #fI/# u#en a `t#` W[ ;KF otp S \ 8 ##vQ , # AE #C l # ? W $z\ # !_s Қ HgZj#|̞ / B #t U Ǹ3### : ] {,# qe|# #S ?,28 \\)qDD1 b#` B )8 O#1? qv# ## K,+ѤK?' O #u h[ -b # # ] , u r] #p n bb#ݩ # \\# ! 9 u Hg ` Aٴ#F 5 X Xff9A , # ,# % {m i S n0 n~? 'o #Sb#t ަ p F Dd } [X+ Ģc# gfZ˴) g. n*##j y Uh K qQ#8# f N #;# ##[ ե ( &# #J 6 # w xqc##[:# *#9##Ȃ. v # H!= s V## l& # _= P{# _y yI� _# v&(#E ʬ#e# q94, ## /### =. 8U# c`! ## sm} A y # #/Jy џ # !L kp WA iv4LE a# rO# #r . 9B4 ? '^ y#P ! b$Ü w» r q٣X1 $ # qS#H4 c T0 # П uN /y} { k# UE _ x# { #+D #o1J ? # ?"# Z Ƴ Nx2v55Uv[ F 1 G - r x#h 5 8 ) & q ¸E~6#~## # ؐs |W} I #' {}L n w#% W χ ٥% W# # 3 O ݐ S_G07|0# s $A8b C l } %o P#c 1 / Sϸ EV X jL K # e8 #~U # +bV /# T y#R#L .p 尜y4 ͟ # # 4 ## # #~#ek5 ?; ¡ م3 # ^_ : #4 [:[ L, /BC #he B8#P |4 WuT# N B VWy 4 #2 A z z~ ]M2# z # )UÒ Ni ###$o g r 2#6 ([P = $F# n R #PE# {( t,y + ?x {C% H# Ů #; BYy*#%|# # !#) *S 8 # #,Xu{W! 3 q ! o Fq X ; HҢ ˣ ; t ! σ/ E#i # k \\]V"## ȸ Z p s # o## # " ˅ (x d)# 5 2e W` # u 6q)ڜx# Bs ] Q 씼# # / s ( #l _ H d H !01 #WK F # ^ Ai##"d * ##J ## %xW# ŀX tn # _s} # % ; C %S7 e 4 FĐ F b)5 : [:[egG `##f G s{# J 鰍# # ql 1 $: 5cf *2 |= y !O8m ^2 # +c &#? K# u ` 9 F# # D |F N3 GR # a# 05+"Ȏ 5Y4TA B] #R O r q# j|y ߴj3#y #]q ढ##p=;Gϋ #/ [ ă _; + L#E e#}c %W ɠ ) o# ) d 5 |# S$ `K


End file.
